The New Dynasty
by Shimmerpool
Summary: It has been 5 years after Aang defeated Firelord Ozai. Zuko has become the beloved firelord to his people, but has yet to take a wife. Katara has grown to become a beautiful princess of the Southern Water Tribe. To keep the peace between their nations, Hakoda and Iroh arrange a marriage between Zuko and Katara. Will it keep the peace? Or will it cause a rift between the nations?
1. Prologue

**At the Southern Water Tribe**

Katara sits in her room quietly. As she looks out her window, her father, Hakoda, walks in.

"Katara" He says. "I need to talk to you about something."

Katara turns in her chair, hearing the urgency in her fathers words. "What is it, dad? Is something wrong? Is Sokka hurt?" She stands as she begins to fear for the worst. She sits back down as her father shakes his head.

"Nothing like that. It's something that I've arranged with a friend of mine. Something, I fear you won't approve of."

Katara looks at him with confusion then smiles. "What could you possibly make me do that I won't approve of?" As she watches his expression her smile leaves her face. "Dad? What have you done?"

He sighs and shakes his head, sitting beside her. "You have to understand that I'm doing this as to benefit our people."

She nods. "Of course. You always do, but what are you planning to do with me?"

He looks into her eyes. "You're to be wed to Firelord Zuko in a month. His Uncle Iroh and I made the arrangements while you both were vacationing with your friends at Ember Island. We'll be leaving for the Fire Nation in a weeks time."

Katara's jaw dropped as her father finished his sentence. "Zuko?! Why?! Did I do something wrong? What did I do to deserve this?"

Hakoda just sighed. "We must keep the peace between our nations, Katara. Peace is the only thing that will prevent another hundred year war. The first was disastrous and another would end up destroying all nations. This has to be done. The Earth Kingdom and the Air Nomads are already joined, now it's our turn."

Katara stood and walked over to the sill of her window, tears appearing in her eyes. "You should have spoken to me about this first, _father_. I would have understood better if you had included me in your plans, but I will do what I must to protect my people." She turns away from her father and doesn't say another word.

Hakoda leaves the room slowly and before he shuts the door, he says. "I love you, Katara. Just remember that. And you'll always belong here." And shuts the door.

Katara grits her teeth as she whispers to herself. "Then why are you sending me away?" Her tears stream down her face as she cries to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Fire Nation<strong>

Zuko was furious. A fireball was swiftly sent at his uncle as Iroh revealed the news. Probably wasn't best for him to tell the new firelord during their daily training session. "How could you do that uncle?! And to Katara?! How can you expect me to marry her after all we've been through?"

Iroh just chuckled. "And that is why I chose her. You two have been through much together. You found her mother's killer, you defeated Azula together. What more could start a relationship that could bloom into something precious?" He quickly recoiled after the fireball, sending another at Zuko.

Zuko quickly dodged it, recoiling swiftly with a few jabs to the chest and a kick to the legs. "But we barely know each other, uncle. We spent a few months together, defeated Azula, and parted ways. I haven't even seen her since Toph's and Aang's marriage and we barely spoke then!"

Iroh dodged his nephew's futile attempts to make him falter. "Which is why you need to get to know her before the wedding. She'll be here within the next week. Then, you will spend as much time as possible with her."

"But uncle, I'm firelord. I can't just drop my duties and go be with a girl that I haven't seen in months and that I'm about to wed. I have duties to my nation and myself." He stops attacking and takes a deep breath, calming himself. "You can't expect me to go through with this, uncle. It won't end well. And I don't even know if she's forgiven me for 1) Chasing her and her companions around the world for at least a good year, 2) Sending an assassin after them to try and kill the avatar, and 3) For kidnapping her and holding her hostage to bring the avatar to me."

Iroh shakes his head. "You'll have to solve that yourself. All the preparations are already made, and it cannot be undone. You'll be wed to the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara, in a months time. You must show your people that you are ready to make a commitment to a woman that will help you guide your nation into a new dynasty."

Zuko nods, "Very well, uncle. Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think and what you think should happen in the upcoming chapters!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: To the Fire Nation

**Katara's POV - On the Southern Water Tribe ship**

I sigh as I board the ship that was to take me to my _fiancé_. I shudder at the thought of it. I was to marry Firelord Zuko in a month's time. As I lean on the edge of the ship, I see my brother walk towards me out of the corner of my eye. He smiles as he reaches my side.

"How're you holding up, Katara?" He looks at me with a ridiculous face that reminds me of a polar bear dog.

I giggle slightly then my expression returns to a more serious one. "I'll be fine. Just trying to wrap my head around it. It was such a shock, I didn't know what to do, or who to talk to. I don't even think anybody knows how I feel right now." I lie my head on my hands and sigh. "I don't know what to do, Sokka. I just don't know."

He shakes his head as he rolls his eyes. "You're wrong, Katara. There is one person that knows exactly how you feel."

I give him a look of confusion that makes him laugh. "Who, Sokka? Who?"

He frowns. "You're kidding right?" I shake my head and he sighs. "Zuko. Zuko knows exactly how you feel, Katara. And only he can help you feel better, if you just give him the chance."

As he speaks I begin to shake my head. "No. I want nothing to do with Zuko at the moment. The last time we saw each other was at Aang and Toph's wedding and even then, he didn't even have the courage to speak to me, so why should I speak to him? He's a bloody coward."

Sokka sighs. "Stubborn as always aren't you? You have to give him the chance, Katara, or you'll never be happy. Just hear him out."

I shake my head. "No. He chased us for almost a year trying to capture Aang, he sent an assassin after us, and he hasn't even tried to speak to me in months."

Sokka looks at me with a confused look on his face that quickly turns more serious then I have ever seen my brother look. "You have to put the past in the past, Katara." He looks at me with confidence in his eyes. "He may have done those horrible things, but we got past them and became friends. The rest of the gang made up a long time ago. Why can't you?"

I sigh once more and shrug. "I don't know, Sokka. There's something in my heart that tells me not to trust him. That this is a trick and he will do everything in his power to take the Southern Water Tribe from us." She looks away from her brother. "I'm frightened, Sokka. And I don't want to be."

Sokka lays his arm on my shoulder. "There is nothing to fear. If Zuko tries to take our lands then he'll have to deal with the whole of the Southern Water Tribe army."

I smile. "Thank you, Sokka. That's very comforting, but what if he takes me as a hostage to convince you to hand over the Southern Water Tribe?" He goes to answer and I stop him. "Don't. I will not allow you to say that you will save me. If I'm taken hostage, then you're to protect the Southern Water Tribe with all of your strength. Call for our allies in the Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads and the Northern Water Tribe. Do you understand me?"

He sighs and nods. "As you wish, Katara." He looks back at the water. "But I will still do whatever is needed to save you."

I shake my head slowly and smiles. "What else would I expect from you, Sokka? You're as stubborn as a polar-bear dog."

He smiles at that and pulls me into a hug. "I'll always be there to protect you, Katara. Even when you don't want me to."

I stand there for a few moments then hug him back. "What would I do without my big brother?" I giggle softly.

He ruffles my hair and looks down at me. "You wouldn't last one second without me at your side." He sighs and kisses the top of my head.

"Then I guess I'll have to learn pretty soon. You can't stay with me forever, Sokka." I look up at him and kiss his scruffy cheek. "Take care of yourself, Sokka. And take care of Suki too." I turn away and walk to the bow of the boat, watching as the Fire Nation comes closer and closer. As I continue watching I see my future husband walk out of the palace doors. He actually looks quite handsome all dressed up in his Fire Lord robes. I shake my head, sighing. _Enough, _she thinks, _I hate this man and will for all of eternity. I'll just avoid him as much as possible._ I look over to see Sokka once more at my side.

"Quite a sight." He says. "I can't believe you're going to be living here from now on." He shakes his head, smiling softly at me.

"If I get my way, I'll be at home before you can say polar-bear dog. I'll do everything in my power to stop this marriage from happening." As we are tied off to the docks, I make my way off the ship and look over to see Zuko standing there, a cross between a smile and a dropped jaw on his face. I look away, trying to avoid his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: At the Fire Nation

**Zuko's POV - At the Fire Nation**

I pace around my room swiftly. Suddenly, I hear a horn outside my window. _The Southern Water Tribe flag! They can't be here already, can they?_ I think to myself. "What am I to do? I can't just walk down there and expect her to greet me with open arms." I'm still pacing as Uncle Iroh walks in. "What?!" I snap.

He sighs. "Your bride-to-be has arrived, nephew. You must go and greet her like a gentleman. Now come. Let's get you in your robes so you don't walk down there in your undergarments." He quickly walks to my closet, grabbing my robes and boots.

I allow him to quickly slip them on. "Why am I doing this, uncle? What have you gotten me into?" I slip on my boots and tie my robe shut.

"I'm giving you the chance to have a future. Mai wasn't going to give you what you need. It's a good thing that you let her go when you did. You two wouldn't have lasted another minute together." He quickly helps be touch up a few things and puts the fire nation symbol in my hair.

"Come on, Uncle Iroh. We can't be late to greet the Princess Katara, now can we?" I sigh and leave my room, racing down the stairs, trying to get there as fast as I can. As I reach the palace doors, I slow to a steady walk and wait for the guards to open the doors. They swiftly do and I walk out with my uncle at my side. As I reach the docks, I see Katara and gasp. She was beautiful. She had grown into a beautiful young woman with long dark hair, tan skin and breathtakingly blue eyes. Her dress was just as beautiful with dark and light blues dancing along her curves. As I walk towards her, I catch her eye, smiling. Her expression quickly changes to anger and she looks away, moving in between her father and brother. I couldn't take my eyes off her. When I stopped in front of her I felt a sharp jab into my side. I look at my uncle angrily. "What?!"

Hakoda clears his threat. "Forgive my, Firelord Zuko. I asked if you were well?"

I gasped slightly. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm very well, thank you Chief Hakoda. And how are you Prince Sokka? I hope your life with Suki is well."

He nods. "It's wonderful, Zuko. And I hope you don't disapprove of my father's and your uncle's choice. They did it for the best for both of our nations."

I sigh and nod. "Of course, Sokka." I turn to Katara and my breath catches in my throat, but then I manage a few words. "And you, Princess Katara. Are you well?" I hoped for at least some eye contact, but I guess I asked for too much.

She turned her head away but thankfully, she answered, somewhat politely. "Of course, Firelord Zuko. I'm sorry about the mishap with Mai, she seemed like a lively young girl." Her last words held much sarcasm and I just sighed.

"It was a bit ugly, but we parted ways as friends. She's now traveling with Ty Lee. I hope to see them both again when their travels bring them back to the Fire Nation." Her face held no expression as I told her this and I scrambled for words. "Would you join me inside?" I hold out my arm and Katara slowly takes it, her face still expressionless. I sigh and begin to lead the way to the palace doors. As we got a bit farther away from Uncle Iroh, Chief Hakoda and Prince Sokka, I turned to Katara. "Are you still mad at me, Katara? If you are, I'm very sorry for all I've done to you."

She turned away as we keep walking. "Of course I'm still mad at you Zuko. Why else would I not be answering all those letters you kept sending me." She removes her arm from mine and walks with her hands behind her back. "Why do you avoid me whenever we happen to meet?"

The question caught me off guard. "I guess I just didn't know what to say. I've always been quite nervous in your presence, Katara."

"And why is that?"

"I guess I'm afraid that you'll water whip me atop the head." I smile at the irony, as she has already done it once before.

She must have found it funny as well because a small smile appears on her face. "I'm still considering it, but I'm here on my father's orders, and I can't disobey him after what happened with Sokka and Ty Lee. Suki was furious when she found out the Ty Lee was trying to woo my brother."

"I bet. I can't believe Ty Lee would do something like that, but then again, she was always the one for attention. But off that subject. Will you truthfully answer my question? How have you been?"

Her expression returned to one of no emotion. "Like I said before, Zuko, I'm just fine." And with that she walked into the palace and disappeared with her maids.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I've had a bit of writer's block lately. Hope to keep posting chapters as often as I can. Please review and tell me what you think<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: In the Palace

**Katara's POV - In the Palace**

I couldn't believe him. He stared at me the moment he stepped foot out of that huge palace. It was kind of flattering, but still, creepy. I could still feel anger bubbling inside of me, but it was slowly fading the more we spoke, but soon we were separated when I stepped into the palace. I was swarmed by maids and rushed to my room.

"Quick miss." Said one maid. "We must get you ready for dinner and you must be presentable for Firelord Zuko." She quickly took me to the bathing room where a steaming hot bath had already been prepared. I looked around in amazement. So many little soaps and oils covered the walls. The maids quickly had me out of my water tribe clothes and into the bath. As they washed my body and hair I watched as two other maids searched through a make-shift closet, pulling out different pieces of clothing, all of them different shades of red and yellow. As they searched I could hear them murmuring.

_Maid 1_: "She can't wear that! The firelord would never approve. You know he likes the darker and lighter reds mixed together. Think, Carina."

_Maid 2 (Carina)_: "Forgive me, Zaichi. I forgot." She continues digging through closet until she pulls out a two-piece dress that shimmered between a dark and light red.

_Maid 1 (Zaichi)_: "Perfect, Carina. The firelord will love this dress. Where are the shoes? I know this dress has matching shoes."

_Carina_: Continues digging through the closet the pulls out a matching pair of heels. "They match perfectly, Zaichi. Won't she look beautiful?"

_Zaichi_: Nods and sighs. "Yes, she will."

As they move away from the closet I sigh nervously. The maids quickly finish cleaning me and dry me off. Soon I'm in the shimmering dress and matching heels looking in a mirror. It really was a beautiful dress, but I missed the blues of the water tribe, but I made a promise to my father. As I sit down to do my hair my hands are quickly moved away. I turn and look at the maids. "What do you think you're doing? I'm not crippled. I can do my own hair."

They shake their heads in protest. "Please, ma'am." The maid...Zaichi...I remember says. "It's protocol that all royalty are to be taken care of by the servants. You would be putting us to death if you do this yourself." She hangs her head and I realize she's telling the truth.

"Very well." I say. "But try to keep it simple, nothing too fancy."

They nod eagerly. "Yes, madam." Carina steps forward and soon my hair, makeup and jewelry are all done.

I stare at myself in the mirror. "Is that truly me?" The maids nod, smiling. "I can't believe it." I stand and look at the maids. "Thank you for your help, I'll make my own way to the dining hall and if anyone asks why I'm alone, tell them that I asked you personally." At that I left the room at a quick pace. As soon as I left the room the heels were soon off my feet and I raced down the stairs. As I reached the bottom I began to slow but not fast enough. I reached the bottom and all I heard was a loud 'Oomph'. I looked down and gasped. "Oh! Zuko, I'm so sorry!" I hold a hand out to him which he gratefully takes.

"You seem to be in a hurry. Running from your maids?" At this he laughs then looks at me. "It seems you are." He dusts himself off. "Forgive me for getting in your way, I was just coming up to retrieve you from your room, but it seems you were eager to see me."

I snort. "And why would I be so eager to see you, Firelord Zuko?" I smile, blushing slightly but thankfully it isn't noticeable underneath all of the makeup.

Zuko smiles back. "I was hoping you would answer that question, Princess Katara." He holds out his arm. "Shall we?"

I roll my eyes and take his arm and we walk down the hallway towards the dining room. "What is it like being firelord?"

My question must have shocked him because he hesitated before he answered. "It's...different...then what I'm used to. But I'll get used to it soon."

I nod with approval. "That's great. I hope I'll be able to help you in any way I can." I smile at him softly and we enter the dining room and I murmur to myself. "_Here we go. Stay calm, Katara. Just stay calm._" As we enter the dining room, I am amazed to see that it's just my father and brother, along with Zuko's mother, Ursa. "I was expecting your generals and advisers as well, Firelord Zuko. Why are we not eating with them as well?"

He laughs halfheartedly and leads me to my chair on his right hand side. "I thought our first dinner together would be best done with recognizable people. I didn't want to overwhelm you with all of the new people."

I smile gratefully and sit down and whisper to him. "Thank you." He nods and takes his seat and the cooks bring in the food. A variety of different foods, but I was mostly surprised to see some of the Water Tribe specialties taking their place next to the Fire Nation foods. I looked across the table to see the same look of surprise on my father's and brother's faces. I smile and watch as Zuko casually takes a bite and smiles.

"It's safe." With that, we all dug in. Everyone's plates were soon filled with a mixture of the two nation's foods. Soon after everyone had finished, Zuko stood, excusing himself. A few minutes later my father and brother did the same. I watched as they walked out and smiled softly. Ursa looked at me with a small smile.

"He really does care for you, Katara. He may not show it very well, but he really does." I looked at her confused. She laughs at my expression. "Zuko. He may look all tough and scary on the outside, but on the inside, he's quite compassionate and caring. Just give him some time. He really cares for you, but just doesn't show it well." And at that she left and I was left sitting at the table, with only my thoughts to comfort me. A few minutes later, I stood and began wandering throughout the halls of the palace until I made it to the garden. As I began looking around, a firm hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to find Zuko smiling at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think<strong>


End file.
